THE WOLF
by nayaksk308
Summary: Robb has known the feelings of Arya and Jon . To avoid his feelings Jon decided to join night watch .Robb thinking about How to stop Jon goes to crypts of winterfell and found some document about Jon s parentage . he realized Jon is the true heir of iron thrones. so there he sets his life time goal of seeing his brother and sister as king and queen. So here is the journey of Robb.
1. Discovery

A WOLF'S DREAM

Hi friends this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me and give me advice for any improvement in my writing. Before I start I will like point out some facts in my story.

 **1-this is a Robb centric fic with Jon and Arya having as importance as Robb. Here Robb is smart, cunning, and ruthless towards his enemy. Here Robb don't places family and justice above honour.**

 **2-My story starts one year before the original timeline. Age of characters are different. Here is the ages of my main characters when my story start;**

 **Robb/Jon – 17 Sansa/Arya – 15 (they are twins) Bran – 13 Rickon – 10 Dany – 17**

 **3-In my story there will be no white walkers and dragons. It is all about humans. But there will be dire wolves.**

Now to the story

ROBB'S POV;

I was talking to my father about Jon's decision to join Night's watch. His reason for joining as he said is that as a bastard he has no place here. In Night's watch he could earn glory. Father is reluctant to send Jon away because of reports from Castle black saying a king beyond the wall gathering a mass amount of army to attack. Father don't want to send in time like this. But in Jon's insistence he looks like will give in and will agree to this. Father may believe that Jon reasoning for leaving is his status as bastard but I know the real reason behind him leaving. I have seen the looks he sends towards _her_ and the looks _she_ sends towards him. I know they have feeling towards each other. But their match is impossible and frowned upon in our society. I wish I could help them but they chose wrong person to love. I feel helpless without being in any help. Obviously I support them but I can't do anything. Despite knowing the reason behind Jon's decision I can't do anything. As it is best for him to leave before they acted upon their feelings. I really want to stop Jon but I can't. Because knowing Arya she will ran away with Jon if ever she realized her own feelings. Yes my half-brother and my sister have love towards each other more than that of a siblings. They both have been closest to since childhood. Robb is most close to his all siblings. Father is also talking about betrothal for both Arya and Sansa. I have to do something to stop father from arranging marriage for Arya. Because I know Arya will rather die than marry some lord of father's choosing. I have an idea how to stop this. That's why I am now standing in front of father.

"So what is the matter you wanted to talk with me, Robb? " Father asked, his face serious.

"It's about Arya "I said. I observe father s face become more serious because he knows how much trouble could Arya cause.

NED'S POV;

I sighed knowing how much trouble she could cause. If Robb has brought the matter to me then this time the trouble must be very big. Out of all my children Robb is more mature, smart and a perfect leader in making. I sure he will take over me in 2-3 year. Today had been a long day. First the argument with Jon about his decision. He is more stubborn than any other. So stubborn that I have to give him permission despite the situation with the wildling. Then there is Catlyn's worry about the marriage of the twin daughters. Sansa, I know will thrilled to be married. But the tension is about Arya. She is so much like her aunt Lyana is that it's scary. So let's hear what Robb has tom say about his most troublemaker sister.

'What's about her 'I asked? His face is neutral not giving any emotions he said

"I request you to give me her custody. I will decide her future." I was shocked. I didn't expected this coming. Still I want to hear reason of such request. So I asked why.

"I have my own plans. Just trust me father I will not do anything to harm her. You know me I will always thought of my sibling's well fare. I promise you I will do everything for happiness. Just trust me on this father"

Seeing no reason not to trust my son I gave him custody of Arya.

ROBB'S POV;

After I got the custody of Arya from father I have lot to think of. For now I have nothing to worry about Arya making any foolish decision. But I don't know what to do about Jon though. So I went to the only place where I got peace and think. The Crypts. Whenever I don't get any solution to a problem I always go to the crypts to think and I always get a solution. It's like the old stark kings and lords guides me. I went to the crypts and was passing by the statue of my aunt Lyana that I tripped candle that was lit in front of her. The candle fell behind her statue an something caught my eyes. It was something like a glittering stones. So I removed the muds around it. After some digging I discovered it was a box with a sigil. A sigil that shock to me the core. It was a three headed dragon sigil. What is a Targaryen box doing in Winterfell crypts behind my aunt's statue? I opened it and find some documents and letters. What I found me left me shell shocked. It was the real truth behind Robert's rebellion. My aunt was never kidnapped. Both the prince Rehgar and my aunt Lyana was married in secret. My uncle Brandon and Grandfather knew about it and had gone to king's landing to inform the king but the mad king thought they are lying and plotting against him. So the mad king gave both my uncle and grandfather the crudest death. It was Robert who has twisted the story for the world to make whole Targaryen line looking bad to the world. Another document was a birth certificate of a boy from both the prince and my aunt. That boy was found in the tower of joy from a dying Lyana by my father who to protect the boy claimed him as his own bastard. Yes my half-brother Jon whom the whole world thought as a bastard is the real heir to the iron throne. It was too much for me to handle. My knee given away any strength it has and I fall to the floor of the crypt. After sitting a long time there I finally got my thoughts together. And thought of a long term plan to instate Jon on the iron Thorne with my sister at his side. Before I had no dream other than become a good lord of Winterfell. Now I have a life goal that is to see both Jon and Arya as king and queen of the seven kingdom. Because I know they will be great ruler and I will be there to help them. But that is a long-time dream. I have plans to execute. I will go one step at a time.

 **And it is finished. Please comment your doubts, questions, suggestion and opinions about this story in reviews. As a new writer I will really appreciate your advices. Bye for now until next chapter.**


	2. Confession

**CHAPTER 2:-**

 **Hello. Thanks everyone for your response. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I will try to correct those in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favourites I have gotten. It inspires to write it more. Also I will like to take suggestion for pairing for Robb. So please review for any suggestion concerning Robb's pairing. Please don't suggest Talisa or Jeyne as I don't like those two pairing. Also this chapter will mainly on the romance of Jon and Arya. So here is the chapter two for THE WOLF.**

JON'S POV:-

It could have been said that it was all because of the blood ties that were clearer between Arya and him than between them and the rest of the starks except may be Robb who is closer to both of them. But the bond between Arya and him wasn't that simple. He always knew even as a child that he is different than rest of his siblings- a bastard. Even if he loved his siblings as much as if they weren't just half- brothers, he still knew he is different. The only person in this world with whom he felt no difference is Arya stark. Only other person who comes close is Robb still sometimes he felt envy of Robb. But with Arya there is nothing but understanding and love. And when that understanding and love turned into something different he don't know. First he brushed it off blaming his becoming a teenage. But it became harder to avoid the feeling the older Arya become. He stopped his denial of the forbidden feelings towards his little sister when Arya fells ill and didn't wake up for almost three days. The thought of losing her to her illness bring such dreadfulness to him that he thought his whole world will break, his mind was full of nothing but darkness. Those two days made him realise his feelings towards his little sister is nothing platonic. His little sister is everything to him. That was 6 months ago.

After he realized his love for Arya he also realized something else. He can't dream to be with Arya. Firstly he is a bastard and she is a daughter of a great house. And overall he is his brother. He also knows that if he stays near her too long he couldn't control himself from acting upon his feeling s. that's why he decided the best course of action is to leave Winterfell. He can't imagine himself to be with any other woman so he decided he will join night's watch. He had told his decision to his lord father who after a long argument has gave permission. He will leave in two days. Till now his brothers and sisters would have learned about decision. He can't face either Arya or Robb right now. He knows he have to face them but he wants it to be delayed. That's why he is sitting in godswood thinking what he will say to Robb or to Arya.

Jon was sitting under the heart tree lost in his own thought when he heard footstep. He looked up to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. His most favourite girl in the world-Arya stark. Arya is not as pretty as her sister Sansa. But while Sansa is pretty summer Arya is winter beauty. She has the beauty of the winter. Like winter who is harsh cold and hard but beautiful at the same time, Arya is hard but beautiful and fierce. Truly a northern beauty. Arya has the popular stark features, brown hair, long face, and like his own and their father grey eyes. She has dressed herself like a warrior woman much to her lady mother's disapproval. On her face which always have held a smile toward him now has scowl on it. And Jon knows what the matter is. She comes and stand in front of him and directly ask

"Is it true, Jon?"

ARYA'S POV

She has come from her father's announcement about Jon leaving Winterfell to take the black. She has been always closest to Jon than rest of her siblings even as a child. Lately something has been different with her. Recently she feels flushed whenever she thinks about Jon. Whenever she sees him shirtless practicing with sword she feels flutters on her stomach like some butterflies are flying on her stomach. It's not like she has not seen him shirtless before. She was very confused. She has heard about love before from the talk of her sister and Jeyne pool. But she thought they were stupid. She was in denial that whatever different she feels around Jon is not Love. How could love romantically her own brother. It's stupid and impossible right? But all her denial has been vanished the moment she heard Jon is leaving. Jon is leaving Winterfell. Jon is leaving to join the black. And most importantly Jon is leaving HER. HER Jon is leaving her forever. That thought only made her whole world black. She can't think of anything else. Her only thought is Jon is leaving her. Then she realized something. Her any other sibling leaving her will made her upset but the thought of Jon leaving only made her world shatter. Her love For Jon is much more than any sisterly love. She realized she has fallen love with her dearest brother. She has to tell him about her feeling before he left. She has to try to convince him to stay. That's why she is here in godswood looking for him because she knew he will be there.

There he is, sitting under the heart tree looking as handsome as ever. He is looking like a younger version of his father. I marched directly in front him and asked angrily

"Is it true, Jon?"

THIRD PERSON'S POV:-

'Is it true, Jon?' Arya asked angrily.

"Yes it is true I am leaving to join the night's watch" Jon replied seriously.

"Why?" she asked, her voice is shaking.

"I have no place here. I am a bastard. In night's watch I could gain a place for me and glory "he said solemnly.

"That's bullshit, Jon. I know that's not the real reason you are leaving. I know you will not leave us for that petty reason. So tell me the real reason". She said angrily, angry that Jon would lie to her.

"There is no other reason Arya. I am leaving and that's it".

She got angry, very angry. Angry at Jon's inability to tell her the truth. Angry at her inability to understand the reason. She have to what is his real reason for leaving. But it looks like she will not get any truth from him. Normally she will pester him about it but she has her own worries. She has to confess Jon her love for him.

"Jon, I have something to tell you." She said carefully looking at his reaction.

"What is it?" Jon asked curiously. He knows it's not in Arya's nature to give up on something about as important as his leaving. So it must be more important matter. He listened attentively.

"There is boy I love but I don't know how to tell him about it. You know I didn't believe in love before I realized my love for him." She said shyly while avoiding his eyes. She knows she couldn't form word if she looked in his eyes. His eyes are that mesmerizing.

In the other hand Jon's heart stop beating after hearing 'boy' and 'love'. Arya loves some boy. His Arya loves some body he couldn't hear anything else. He stood still till Arya shake him from his stupor. He looks at her and knows she is excepting some answer. So he said after hiding his own sadness under a teasing smile.

"Arya stark and love? I must be hearing things. Arya stark and love doesn't go in one sentence. So who is the unlucky bastard?" He tried to joke. And trying to know about the man that had caught the heart of the girl who holds his own heart.

"It's serious Jon. I am not joking. Just give me a suggestion if you have any." She said sternly. She also noted Jon has something like grief or regret hidden in his voice.

"Ok. I really not know much about love but the best way for you is direct approach. Go and tell him directly. Don't be late little sister. Because if you do then another may stole him. Don't do the mistake I did." He mumbled the last part so that only he could hear. While trying his best to control his emotion.

"Ok I have the right idea how to do it. Thanks Jon for the advice." She said excitedly. Then turned away from Jon. And suddenly said "could you close your eyes. I have something to give you"

Jon was surprised by this sudden request. There is something in her voice he couldn't place it. But he compiled. After all how could say no to Arya. There is nothing `he will refuse his sister and love.

Whatever he was excepting, not in seven hells he was not excepting a pair of lips on his own. He was not prepared for this. He opened his eyes to look at the closed eye of Arya. Finally his mind proceed what is happening. Arya was kissing him. Why was Arya kissing him? Then he thought about what she said about loving a boy. Could it be him? No it's impossible. Arya couldn't love him. But then why is she kissing him? But it's wrong. So he pushed her away while trying to see her reaction. To see if she is serious or it's one of her rank.

Arya was nervous. Jon didn't respond to her kiss. He also push her away. She knows Jon is too honourable to accept their relationship. That's why she approach so directly. She tried study the reaction on his face. It was full blank first. Then it turned to realization. Then to horror.

"What do you think you are doing Arya?" Jon asked loudly.

"I am expressing my love to the boy I love. You said to tell him directly. I am doing that. **I love you, Jon snow.** Now tell me Jon do I have the love of the man I love?" She said with same intensity in her voice as his.

"It's wrong Arya. We are siblings. We can't be together. This world will not accept us." He said trying desperately to make her understand.

"But you didn't deny about returning my love. Is that mean that you love me but afraid of this world. Do it mean that you love me, Jon?" she asked cheekily.

"No-o I mean it's just that it's wrong." He stuttered.

"Just answer my question clearly Jon? Do you love me?"

He sighed and bowed his head giving up before Arya's stubbornness.

"Is I am the reason you are leaving?" "Yes." He suddenly felt a sharp pang ion his cheek. Looking up he saw Arya glaring at her with tear raining down her cheek.

"You stupid fool, are you such a coward that you are just running away from me because you are afraid of the world? F**k the world. What about me. How much do you think I have suffered because of your cowardice step? We have been always close, Jon. I don't think loving someone who understand your very soul is wrong. If this world can't accept that then we have to just runaway." She said with passion.

"Are you mad? What of our family. What of our father and Robb. What of the respect the world has to house stark. Could we ruin that for our selfish reason?"

"You don't understand Jon. Sometimes we should selfish." She said desperately'

"No you don't understand Arya. Many people will be hurt if we acted on our own selfish feelings. We don't have a future.

"And who are you to decide that you don't have any future Jon?" A new voice said from the entrance of the godswood.

Both Jon and Arya horridly looked at the new voice. There stood their brother Robb, who has a blank look on his face.

 **And that's all. It's a much longer than the previous one. So sorry about that. There is somethings on which I will like your opinion. There are some unique pairing I have thought of. I will like your opinion on those pairing.**

 **They are**

 **BRAN/SHIREEN**

 **SANSA/OLYVER FREY**

 **RICKON/LYANA MORMONT**

 **Some of girls that I thought of for Robb are**

 **RHAENYS, DACEY MORMONT, ALARYA DYENE, DANY, OC MARTELL, OC ARYN**

 **Please tell me your opinion about those pairing. Till next time then. Good bye.**


End file.
